kamifandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:ShiroQZ
Sobre mi ¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Vic, pero podéis llamarme Shiro. Soy la fundadora y administradora principal de Kami Wiki. Estudio artes, soy dibujante y amante de la cultura japonesa, los animales y la mitología en general...((y también del anime y el manga , cosa que se veía venir con lo ya dicho, a mi parecer...)). Me encanta Studio Ghibli, me he criado viendo sus películas y series y creo que una de las mayores razones por las que he llegado hasta aquí ha sido por esta gran compañía. ¡Si tenéis alguna duda o necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en preguntarme, lo que sea! Podéis dejar un mensaje en mi página de discusión o hablarme directamente por el chat. Estoy aquí para eso~ Aficiones y gustos Dibujo: Desde pequeña me encanta dibujar y me gustaría trabajar como tatuadora o dibujante...o las dos ^^. Actualmente estudio artes, sí, pero sobretodo dibujo por mi cuenta en formato digital. Música: Me gusta gran variedad de música, desde música de orquesta hasta metal pasando por música celta, y aunque no tenga tanta paciencia para esto como para el dibujo, me encanta, y en mi tiempo libre toco la ocarina. Animales: Me encaaaaaantan los animales y si por mi fuera viviría completamente rodeada de ellos, aunque mi casa ya es un pequeño núcleo zoológico~ Convivo con un conejo, un perro, una tortuga de tierra, una cacatúa y una serpiente. Mi pequeña consentida <3 Libros: Cuando me preguntan cosas como "¿qué libros has leído?" no sé muy bien que contestar...leo libros sobre mitología, animales, mangas, las pocas novelas que me llaman la atención...es complicado. Juegos: Fiel seguidora de Pokémon desde los 4 años, cuando me enseñaron a darle a la "A" en mi GameBoy Color jugando a Pokémon Cristal, mi juego favorito de la saga. Final Fantasy y The Legend of Zelda, los otros dos pilares de mi infancia. Animes favoritos: One Piece y Fullmetal Alchemist hasta el fin del mundo. La cultura japonesa Como ya he dicho me he criado viendo producciones de Studio Ghibli, animes variados como Naruto, One Piece, Elfen Lied, Lupin the III, Pokémon, etc. Estas cosas me hicieron interesarme más y más por Japón y su cultura, y bueno...actualmente estudio Japonés por mi cuenta, me parece un idioma precioso. Y también tengo la esperanza de poder vivir en Japón algún día, o al menos hacer alguna visitilla~ Me encanta la cultura y las costumbres de ese gran país, me parece un gran ejemplo a seguir en la mayoría de sus aspectos y como último dato amo el Shinto. Sin duda, si practicase alguna religión sería esta. Fundación de Kami Wiki Kami Wiki fue fundada bajo la necesidad de un sitio en la red que recopilase toda la información posible sobre los kami, los youkai y todos los personajes y criaturas de la mitología japonesa. ¡Como curiosa del tema me vi obligada a ello! No encontraba ni una sola página con información fiable y/o completa, así que...como se suele decir: "Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo" ¿Y qué mejor sitio para algo así que una wiki? Dicho esto y con la ayuda de CM Xavi me puse manos a la obra y aunque aún es un proyecto muy pequeño tenemos grandes esperanzas y expectativas para esta wiki. ¡Toda ayuda es bienvenida! Mis páginas favoritas Kitsune